


Library Fees

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dark Artifacts, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Hermione and Draco are trapped in the Hogwarts library.  All they want is to get to bed, but there are some books who have other ideas.





	Library Fees

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

I sit up with a jerk like something startled me out of slumber. Looking around I find I’ve fallen asleep in the library, but the room is dark. Usually if this happens, Madam Pence will wake me before she shuts things down for the night.

“Hello?” I call out before rubbing my face and closing the book I had fallen asleep on. When I stand, I stretch my stiff back, sleeping hunched over a book is never good for my posture.

I frown as I look around and check my watch to see how long I’ve been sleeping this way. I blink at the hands. It’s nearly one in the morning! How is it even possible Madam Pence didn’t notice me? I was sitting at my usual table right out in the open.

With a sigh, I start to collect the books I was looking at so I can reshelf them. With the power nap I got, I’m actually feeling pretty awake and I’m only a little tempted to find a lamp and go back to reading.

“Is someone there?” A male voice calls out from the next aisle over. I recognize that voice, so I don’t answer right away as I creep around the shelf so I can see what he is doing. Draco Malfoy can’t be trusted in the middle of the day. There is no telling what he may be up to in a dark library.

I blink a few times as I find him standing in the doorway to the restricted section clutching two books to his chest. He’s standing frozen and I have to wonder if he’s actually stuck by some spell.

“Malfoy?” I ask revealing myself and he sort of half slumps in defeat.

“Granger. I don’t care if you tell on me like the little priss you are, I’ve been stuck here for hours.” He says sounding all kinds of out of sorts.

“So, I assume you don’t have a slip for the restricted section?” I ask putting my hands on my hips as I move towards him.

“Not for these books.” He admits with a roll of his eyes. “They seem to find it amusing to have me stuck here uncomfortable forever.”

“What books are they?” I ask because I’m curious on what he was trying to steal.

“Can you just go get a teacher?” He snaps trying to struggle out of his frozen state.

“I could leave you here, and then you can spend the night like that.” I counter because he is being mean even though he needs my help.

He takes a deep breath and looks down at the books in his arms. “The Dark Desire and Secure Sensuality.” He admits making me frown as I’ve never heard of those books, and I have to wonder why he wanted them.

“It could simply be that their magical essence has mixed with them being held close like you are doing. You know some magical tomes should always be kept at a distance from each other.” I tell him moving a bit closer so I can get a better idea of what is happening.

“So, you aren’t taking this opportunity to get me in trouble?” He asks with a sneer as I pull my mane of hair back out of my face with a hair tie.

“Maybe I want you to owe me one.” I counter as I consider the best way of getting him out of this spell.  “Were they shelved separately?” I ask as I analyze the situation. Some people just don’t understand the delicacy of magical libraries.

“Three shelves apart.” Malfoy admits with a sigh.

“So yeah I think if I just grab one of the books and move away it should break this effect.” I say moving close so I can get a handle on the front book all at once. “If you can you should take a step back too.” Draco nods in agreement with this plan. “On three?” I ask getting another nod. “One...two...three!” I say grabbing the closest book and pulling.

It was a bit easier than I thought it would be, and the extra force I used makes me fall back on my arse with book in hand. “Ow!” I yell as a metal fixture on the book sliced open my thumb during the fall.

“Are you alright Granger?” Draco asks coming over to check on me, but he still has the other book in his hand.

“Stop!” I yell and he freezes in place looking from one book to the other. “Step away, we don’t both want to be trapped.” I point out as he does as I say. I stick my thumb in my mouth to suck on the cut and Malfoy clears his throat.

“Did you happen to bleed on the book?” He asks looking down at the one in his hands.

“The book is what cut me.” I point out, so it was a good chance that I got my blood on it.

“Please tell me the cut isn’t healing on its own.” He says and there is a very strange sound to his voice.

“What? Why?” I ask looking at my thumb only to find the cut wasn’t bleeding any more.

“You may be an expert on books Granger, but I am pretty good with cursed objects and dark magic. Now tell me about the cut.” He says as he takes another step back.

“You’re the one that took the book off the shelf.” I snap as the cut starts to heal slowly.

“I wasn’t planning on feeding it.” He snaps back trying to look over at me. “You have Dark Desires.” He says as if he is trying to make calculations in his head.

“Feeding it?” I ask looking down at the book sitting open in my lap, when had I opened it?

“Giving dark objects your blood usually forms a connection between you and it.” He explains in a tight voice as I glance up at him.

“So, what does it mean I have a connection to Dark Desires?” I ask as I start to read the table of contents. “These are different kinds of dark lust spells Malfoy.” I say and my words come out a bit breathier than I meant it to. I blush as I realize I’m actually getting turned on as I look through the spells.

“That depends on what your Dark Desires are Granger.” He says making me look up at him again.

“I’m not telling you that.” I snap before pushing my outer robe off my shoulders. It’s getting very hot in the room.

“Have you ever fantasized about me Granger?” He asks making me look up at him in what I hope is a sneer.

“You’re full of yourself.” I say sticking out my tongue.

“And you need to find better ways of using that mouth of yours.” he counters taking a few steps back towards me.

“Make me.”

“I could if you really want me to.” He says looking down at his own book. A sly smile crosses his face as he pulls his wand out of his pocket and slices his hand so he can bleed on his book.

“I thought that was bad.” I frown as I am starting to have trouble focusing.

“I wanted to make the connection.” He says smugly. “So, I can do this...” He starts waving his hand before my wrists cross in front of me, locking in place so I can no longer part them.

“I want to do that.” I pout at him as I struggle against the spell holding me.

“You are doing that.” He says setting his book aside before walking over to my prone form. “Your desire is flowing over both of us like waves.” He says as he crouches down in front of me letting himself bleed on my book too before the wound starts to heal.

“That’s not fair.” I say as I glare up at him when he takes the book off my lap.

“Now you can feel my desires too, you wouldn’t want to be selfish, would you?” he asks looking down at me with a predatory expression.

“I don’t feel any different.” I tell him with a frown.

“It might take a moment.” He says running the back of his hand against my neck, and I find myself pushing into his touch. I suddenly want him to touch me all over. “Though our desires are very compatible I think.”

“What do you want?” I ask breathlessly because now that he is touching me I can’t think about anything but the sinful things we could enjoy together.

“I want you my pretty little mudblood.” He says in a husky tone. Instead of being hurt by the horrible word, it only drives my passion on.

“What’s wrong with me?” I whimper as he turns his hand and runs his thumb over my lips.

“I’m pretty sure you’re a closet masochist. Which works very well for me.” He says calmly. How can he be this calm with all that magical desire through his body?

His hand drops from my face so he can start to unbutton my shirt. “I’m going to fuck your body raw tonight my pet, would you like that?” He asks with a grin on his lips.

“Yes.” I admit because I find I can’t lie right now. I look away knowing I wouldn’t normally want him this close to me, let alone want what he just offered.

“Now tell me kitten, have you ever fantasized about me before? Have you ever touched yourself with thoughts of me?” He asks as he parts my shirt to reveal my white bra.

“Yes, a few times.” I whimper as I admit such an embarrassing thing.

“What did we do in these fantasies?” He asks somehow pulling my shirt off my arms without releasing me from the binding spell.

“There was always a lot of hair pulling and rough kissing.” I tell him as I’m finding it hard to explain.

“Your hair was made for pulling.” He observes as he slides his hand back into my mane so he can grasp it around the tie. “Have I ever made you swallow my cock, or do you lack that imagination?” He asks as he jerks my head back and runs his tongue over the column of my neck.

“I-I’ve never done anything like that.” I tell him shaking. I feel like my core is on fire with need and everything he does and says just adds heat to the flame.

He nips at my ear and whispers softly so I feel his breath cooling the wet trail his tongue just made. “There’s a first time for everything.” He says before letting go of me and standing.

I look up at him feeling dumb as all I can think is, of ways to get him to touch me again.

“Have you ever fucked anyone before kitten?” He asks as he reaches down to take my arm and help me into a kneeling position.

“I’ve had sex.” I tell him, though I don’t know if what Ron and I have done together counts as fucking exactly.

“With Scarface or Weaselbee?” He asks as his hands moved down to undo his pants.

“Weasl… I mean Ron. Ron and I are together.” I say feeling a bit guilty as it is the first time I’ve even thought about it tonight.

“Oh, are you, and you’re about to suck another man’s cock? Didn’t know you were such a slut kitten.” He says in a mocking way.

“I wouldn’t be doing any of this without…” I glance over to the book before looking back at him.

“No. That big brain of yours would be getting in the way of your pleasure.” He agrees, parting his hands and pulling out a generous length of cock. I lick my lips as my complete attention is focused on his shaft. The already hard rod that is purple with need for my attention.

“Your prejudice would be getting in the way.” I say before leaning over and licking the underside of his length without being asked.

“Not really. It was always my desire not to be thrown into Azkaban that’s been stopping me. I never realized you like to play rough too.” He says as his fingers curl into my hair once more. “Does Weaselbee know what a little freak you are?” He asks as he lets me freely lick every inch of his cock and testicles.

“No.” I gasp before looking up at him and sucking on the side of his rod. He moans softly before pulling my head back from him.

“Open.” He orders so I comply eagerly. He pulls my head onto his erection before loosening his grip again to give me more room. He tastes as good as he smells, and he smells divine. “Has he ever actually made you cum?” He asks without letting me off his cock.

I whimper my answer, because though having sex with Ron is fun, I’ve never actually orgasmed from it. I don’t really want to be thinking of Ron while I’m exploring Malfoy with my lips and tongue.

“I didn’t think so, but don’t worry kitten, tonight you are going to cum so many times you’ll probably pass out.” Malfoy says while his hips start moving as I think he likes the way I take more of him into my mouth.

“Merlin, you look so good like that.” He tells me breathily. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about you kneeling like this before me? It has to be hundreds kitten.” He says with his grip tightening in my hair. He starts to slowly push me down further onto his cock until I gag as the head presses against the back of my throat.

He pulls my head off him so I can catch my breath and I look up at him licking my lips and trying to move the ache out of my jaw.

“I think we need to get you out of those clothes, kitten.” He says and unlocks my hands with what seems like a thought. “I want to see that body that you’ve been hiding from me.”

I reach behind my back so I can unhook my bra. All I can think about is pleasing him even though some part of me knows something is amiss here I can’t really hold that thought for long.

“Such a good little kitten.” He purrs as he helps me to my feet so I can work on my skirt and knickers. Once that is done, I move to my socks as I slip out of my shoes. I don’t look at him again until I’m completely done and I bite my lip as I hope he enjoys what he sees.

“Oh yes, this is better than I ever imagined.” He says as he moves behind me so he can kiss the back of my neck.

“Aren’t you going to get undressed?” I ask with a pout, I want to see more of him too.

He smacks my bottom with a hard slap. It makes me gasp and sends a shock straight to my already needful core.

“You will call me Sir.” He orders firmly while his hand soothes the sting of the smack.

“Yes Sir.” I agree trying to look back at him. “Aren’t you going to get undressed Sir?” I ask again in a way that I hope pleases him.

“Not just yet.” He answers as he turns me around and presses me against the bars that protect the restricted section. “Reach up and hold those bars.” He orders so I do as he says. “It’s time for your punishment.”

“What?” I ask trying to turn again only to figure out he has somehow locked my hands to the bars I’m holding.

“Oh yes, you’ve been a very bad kitten.” He says solemnly as he walks over to pick up something from the floor. “A very naughty kitten that needs to be punished before she can move on.”

“What have I done Sir?” I ask unable to see what he is doing. I feel the end of a strange object as he runs something down my spine. It sends a thrill through me and I close my eyes as I let myself enjoy it.

“Oh, you have so many crimes.” Malfoy says as he pushes my hair over one of my shoulders to keep it off my back.

“You haven’t been serving your Master very well.” He points out before I hear a swoosh and feel a sharp stick across my back.

“I’m sorry Sir.” I say because I can’t think of anything else.

“You’re being a little slut right now.” He says striking me again on my other shoulder. “You have a boyfriend, and here you are sucking my cock.” He strikes me a few times making me gasp with each hit.

“I don’t know why!” I gasp then I shake my head. “No, it’s the books. Are the books making us do this?” I ask as I try and fight through the waves of lust.

“They are just feeding into our own desires.” Draco says as he steps up closer to me and I can feel his hard shaft against my hip. “You’ve always wanted a cruel Master, and I’ve always wanted a slut of my own.” He explains as his hand reaches down between my legs.

“How much danger are we in?” I ask with a shaky breath as his fingers spread my slick labia exploring my inner folds.

“Once they're satisfied the effect should diminish. But unless we can somehow unbind ourselves from the books it will never go away.” He answers as his finger finds my exposed clit. I gasp and he kisses my neck with a smile on his lips. “You could be mine forever.”

“Yes Sir.” I moan as I try to press myself against his skilled hand. He chuckles at my reaction before pulling his fingers away and pushing them into my mouth.

“You like being my personal slut, kitten?” He asks while I suck my own juices off his digits. “Do you want me to make you do all those naughty things you’ve never dreamt of?”

“Yes Sir.” I moan again and he nips at my neck before stepping away.

“I want you to thank me for every stripe I give you.” He orders firmly and I tense because I know what is coming. “This is for every time you’ve ever touched anyone else.” He adds before a rain of strikes start against my back and arse.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you...” I gasp trying to keep up with each hit. “...thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…” The words start to have no meaning. The strikes become a solid burn across my back. When the only thing holding me up is my hands locked against the bars I hear something drop and his warmth moves back to my side.

“Was that too much kitten? Are you okay?” He asks and I look up at him. The rush of adrenaline is amazing and my brain seems to have blocked out everything but him and the wonderful pain.

“I didn’t know.” I tell him and I wonder what he sees when he is looking at me. He smiles brushing hair back from my face as he helps me down, and then lays me down on the floor. The pain on my back blooms anew.

I’m panting as he licks his lips and kneels down between my legs. “Do you feel better my kitten?”  He asks leaning down and kissing my lips for the first time. Reaching up and running my fingers through his hair. It’s even softer than it looks and my back arches so I can be closer to him. I’m not sure how long that kiss lasted, but somehow, I now feel more connected to him than I have ever been to anyone.

When he pulls away to look down at me I don’t stop touching him. He gives me a searching look I don’t understand so I lean back up to take another kiss from his lips. He pushes me down making my back press against the floor once again. I hiss in pain but that doesn’t stop me from wanting his lips.

“Bad Kitten. We move at my pace.” He tells me sternly making me whimper.

“I need you Sir.” I admit breathlessly wrapping my legs around him and trying to pull him down towards me.

“I don’t want this to end.” He says sounding a bit desperate. “I’m afraid if I fuck you this spell is broken.”

I look up into his eyes curiously. “Are you going to regret fucking a mudblood once the books are no longer driving us Sir?”

He laughs at my question as his fingers move down the side of my body. “I’ve literally been dreaming about a moment like this since I was thirteen kitten. A moment where you could be all mine. But you’re too good to regret what we are doing right now.” He says moving up and untangling my legs from him.

“What happened to forever Sir?” I ask hand moving down his chest so I can start to undo his buttons.

“You’ll see my little kitten.” He says swatting my hands away.

“How are you so in control Sir?” I ask because all I want to do is put my hands all over him.

“Because I’m the Master and you're the slut.” He says before he turns me over easily and helps me up onto my hands and knees.

“The books are helping you focus?” I ask because I’m trying to understand.

“Kitten you need to stop thinking so much.” He snaps as he swats my already abused butt. I’m about to make a retort when I feel his hard length slide over my slit. I let out a moan and try to push back against him. “Better. Who’s a good girl?” He asks playfully.

“Please Sir?” I whimper because I want him to stop teasing me.

He runs his hand up my spine not seeming to care about my poor striped back, or maybe because of it. He grasps my hair tightly right before thrusting his entire length into my waiting heated core. I see stars as my body opens to accommodate him.

“Oh.” I gasp and I hear him chuckle before he pulls most of the way out then thrusts in even harder than the first time. It isn’t long before I am a moaning mess as he fucks me with a rough and fast pace.

I can’t think real thoughts as the core of pleasure grows and widens, ready to burst. My toes curl as I approach the cusp of the biggest orgasm I’ve ever had.

“Shit, shit, shit.” I hear Draco gasp behind me. “This is going to suck.” He groans and just as I’m about to fall over the edge into the divine I feel the pleasure being ripped away like someone was pulling my nervous system out through my pussy.

The next thing I know I’m curled into a ball on the library floor whimpering from the pain of having all that need and pleasure tore from me.

“Hermione?” I feel Draco’s hand on my arm but I don’t want to look up at him. Everything I did is still perfectly clear to me and I don’t want to see the disgust in his face after all of that.

“Go away.” I whimper wondering where my clothes are because I’m obviously still naked.

“Hermione, we have to break the connection because that’s never going to be any fun.” He says and I look up at him only because I don’t hear any disgust in his voice. He looks at me concerned and I really don’t understand.

“How do we do that?” I ask covering my chest with my arms so he can’t see me anymore.

He looks uncomfortable for a moment before he starts to unbutton his own shirt. “What are you doing?” I ask confused.

“We are going to have to go against our desires.” He tells me simply as he reveals a beautiful and pale toned chest. “You’re going to have to dominate me.”

“I don’t want to dominate you.” I tell him sitting up because I don’t understand the way he is looking at me now.

“Exactly. When you use the crop don’t hit with your full force, it can break the skin.” He says as he puts a navy stick into my hand.

“You hit me with a crop?” I ask still feeling the stiff burn on my back.

“And you were divine, but we can talk about that more after.” He promises as he tosses his shirt aside. “I need you to punish me for what I did to you.” He says seriously and I slowly get to my feet.

My mouth is dry as he moves onto all fours so that I have a good aim at his back. “I don’t want to.” I tell him uncomfortably.

“I know kitten, but this is the only way. I’m sure you’ll feel better about it after we’ve broken the bond.” He adds encouragingly.

I swallow before I pull the crop back and slap his back with it. He doesn’t even flinch and I think I’ve done it wrong.

“You are punishing me.” He growls an order. And I try again. This time I swing hard enough that he takes a breath with the strike.

“Aren’t you supposed to thank me for that?” I ask trying to act as confident as he had with me.

“Thank you, Mistress.” He says it mockingly so I swing three more times. He groans and I can see the muscles in his neck move.

“Again.” I order firmly before I start with a flurry of strikes that all make me feel more and more comfortable.

“Thank you thank you thank you...” He groans as I try to think about punishing him. My muscles start to lock up but I do my best. I can feel the book fighting me now, and I wonder if Draco is feeling the same.

“I don’t know if I can do it...” I say as everything in me is screaming at me to stop.

“Just fucking do it you bitch!” Draco yells making me react by hitting him as hard as I can.

Blood splatters back at me and I feel something inside break and pull away. I drop the crop and fall to my knees. My limbs feel cold like I’m going into shock and I wonder if dealing with all this dark magic tonight is going to kill me.

“Breathe Hermione.” I hear a voice from a long way away. “Come on, I need you to just take a breath.” He says and I can feel he is holding both sides of my face.

I don’t know if I can do what he is asking me, so I shake my head. I feel a hard slap against the side of my cheek but I keep just shaking my head. I feel light headed and I think he might be right that I’m not breathing.

“This is an order kitten!” He snaps at me angrily. “Breathe!” I whimper and shake my head because I can’t even remember how to get my lungs to start working.

My vision starts to dim around the edges, even though I really can’t see anything anyway. When I think, I may be about to pass out I feel warm lips on mine. His breath flows into me and it seems like it opens my airway. I lean into the kiss wanting to breathe more. I lean against his lips and reach up to hold his head so he won’t pull away.

But when I am breathing normally he pulls away anyway because he’s stronger than I am. Worried silver eyes come into focus and I notice for the first time he had wrapped my outer robe around my shoulders at some point.

“You scared me.” He admits and I sit back on my feet so I can get a better look at him.

“I don’t know why you would care.” I say in a shy voice I don’t really recognize as my own.

He narrows his eyes questioningly at me and pushes strands of hair from my face. “Do you want me to care?” He challenges and I have to look at my hands as I think about that question.

“I don’t understand everything that happened tonight.” I admit because I’m not nearly as versed in dark magic as he is.

“A couple of dark and powerful tomes made us want to fuck each other so they could steal the power of our orgasms.” He tells me in a very factual way. “I didn’t rape you.” He adds quickly as if he worried that I’ll somehow hold him at fault for all of this.

“I remember all of that.” I tell him still unable to look up from my hands.

“Then what's wrong? We got out of it. We broke the connections we had to the books.” He assures me and I remember feeling it break.

I frown as I wonder if I have the courage to say the next part. I’m a Gryffindor. I am made of courage.

“I’m just worried about what happens to your kitten now.” I tell him as I bite my lower lip and raise my head slightly. A smirk slowly spreads over his lips before he leans into my form so he can whisper in my ear.

“If she knows what’s good for her, she’ll break up with her boyfriend and start sitting at the Slytherin table with her Master.” He says and I can’t help the smile that spreads across my own face.


End file.
